Friend or Foe?
by kitzykat
Summary: The internal emotions of love or hate clash while Kick and Kendall stray away from their 7th grade class, and find soon that they've become lost in miles of mountains and woods and dangerous adventures. KickxKendall. Credit given to Doceopercepto: 333333
1. About to leave!

"Alright everyone, I need your field trip permission slips turned into me right now."

All the children in the 7th grade class room suddenly sprung from their chairs then dashed up to the front of the room to hand their signed slips. After turning his in, Kick Buttowski made his way back to his seat and started chatting with his best buddy, Gunther Manguson.

"Wow Kick, I'm surprised you actually got yours turned in. I mean, well, usually you just don't get it signed but-"

"Gunther, I wouldn't miss this for Cheetah Chug. I've heard of the cave before, and it's supposed to be really wide and really tall."

"So?"

"So, this calls for an excellent half pipe!"

"Hmm… but do you really think you'll be able to sneak your skateboard past Mrs. Fitzpatrick?"

"If there's a will, there's got to be a way." He ended with a smirk.

All of a sudden a long shadow fell across his face. Groaning, he looked up to the devilish eyes of Kendall Perkins, the one whom he hated most. She practically ruined everything when she was around. She ruined all of his stunts on a weekly basis, she couldn't ever keep her mouth shut, and most of all she always blamed him for her

mistakes.

Kendall continued to glare and put her hands on her hips when Kick didn't say anything. Kick breathed out heavily and managed to keep a breezy attitude and said,

"What do you want, Kendall?"

"Don't think you don't know. As class president, I'm in charge of keeping everyone safe, and making sure nothing happens, and you never make that easy with your stupid stunts and idiotic ideas!"

"That's Mrs. Fitzpatrick's job, Kendall. Your job is to annoy everyone with your stupid made-up rules, and ruining a good time with your annoying little-"

"Um, guys…"

"What?" Both Kick and Kendall yelled at Gunther.

"Well, I can see you two are busy but, I just wanted to let you know that the class is leaving to go to the bus now."

Both of them looked toward the front of the room, seeing that most of the students were already out of the door. They must not have heard the teacher call for them… Kendall swiftly looked back at Kick and silently stared through narrowed eyes. She suddenly turned swiftly on her heel to grab her backpack and lunchbox to head out the door. The class was going on a field trip to Doceo Mountain trail. Along the trail was a cave. This cave has a particular name related to its appearance, and effect on people as they enter it. Its name is Percepto cave.

* * *

><p><span>Credit to DoceoPercepto for giving me the mountain AND the cave name. XDDD<span>  
><span>!<span>

Well I hope that was a good start-off...

I plan to take this somewhere, I promise. -.-


	2. Bus ride

It had been thirty minutes so far into the trip. Kids turned around in their seats to talk to their buddies behind them and across rows from them. The trip

was getting a little bit less bearable each time Gunther sang one of his childhood songs.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round!-"

"Gunther, stop singing..."

"Round and round. The wheels on the- OUCH! Why did you pinch me?" Gunther whined, while rubbing the pink spot that grew redder from Kick pricking

him on the arm.

"Don't sing."

"But I want to."

"This trip is already getting a little to joyful for my tastes so don't-"

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKYYY! I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY! SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLghhhhgh-," Kick stood up

out of his seat and shoved his palm onto the Dutch boys mouth so that he may not sing another word. Gunther sighed inwardly and relaxed, knowing if he

sung anymore he would probably get pinched another time.

"Clarence, sit down right now!" Kendall yelled.

"Augh... did they make you in charge of the bus too?"

"I'll have you know, I am class president, and you should listen to what I say before you get into some serious trouble!"

"Like you haven't used that one before. Kendall shove a sock in it and get out of my business." He said ending with a smirk.

"You better sit down or else!" She shouted at him from across the isle.

"Make me," Kick said with a smirk. In that instance she pounced across the isle and grabbed both of his arms and shoved him into his seat like a teddy bear.

He struggle against her grasp but, being as small as he is, it didn't really help all that much. Finally just giving up on the attempt of wiggling out of her

surprisingly strong grasp, he mustered a quiet,

"Biscuits..," and ended with a defeated sigh.

"That's right. Next time maybe you'll listen to me. Hah!"

The trip was long and gruesome and lasted for about three hours. The kids all groaned and stretched from the long ride of mostly getting sleep and arguing

about seating order. Other than that most of them, including Kick was glad to be there. He was finally going to ride a perfect pipe, that is, if he could find his

skateboard anywhere in the piles of junk from the bus.

* * *

><p><span>I promise… The chapters will start getting a lot longer once I get into the more dense chapters of the story. More things unravel each chapter so it's important not to read ahead or anything. Not that you can if I haven't uploaded them all. But bear with me, I'm still working on it, and this is my first multi-chapter story so I haven't quite gotten the hang of this.<span>

Huge credit to Ashurea4 for helping me along on this chapter.


	3. Almost

Kick shuffled through the mess, dullish yellow gloves grabbing wrappers and pieces of trash that accumulated beside the bus. His skateboard had to be somewhere in this junk, and he was purely determined to find it. That was the only reason he came on this trip, to ride the amazing half pipe that was so precisely named Percepto Cave. The last place he had put the skateboard was with the backpacks in the storage compartment, but it was nowhere to be found. Someone probably stole it! No… there are no other daredevils in his classroom. Kick placed his finger on his chin and his left arm behind his back as he paced. Who could have stolen it? His frustration portrayed highly through his expression, and his brisk paces around the rubbish piles. He turned around, about to complete on more circle when he ran into something soft, and big. He pushed it back a bit and looked up. Oh of course, Mrs. Fitzpatrick, holding HIS skateboard.

"Kick Buttowski, if you expect to go skateboarding on this field trip, then you are way out of your mind." He leapt up in attempt to grab the Ole' blue out of her hands. The only result being her lifting it higher above her head, and being as small as he is, there was no way he was getting that out of her hands now. He crossed his arms as he continued to look up to his teacher.

"You know, that was the only reason I wanted to come on this trip." He glared up to her and shoved his hands inside of his jumpsuits' pockets.

"Mhmm. You aint getting' this back. If you ever expect to pass my class then you best learn something on this trip. There will be a test on what you experience throughout the cave, and if you fail that, you fail this entire semester, do you hear?" A mixture of a groan and a sigh escaped his lips. This was just great, no skateboard… and now a test?

"Kick Buttowski never fails."

"That's good to hear." She turned around and shouted to the rest of the class. "Alright kids, it's time that we get moving on the trail." She turned her head to Kick and muttered, "Don't think about trying to get this from me." She muttered, waving the skateboard around.

Kick roughly grabbed his backpack and draped it over his right shoulder as he started following the crowd. Gunther grabbed his too and walked by his side as the class started on the trail. Kick looked to the ground, kicking small stones that got in his way. Gunther remained silent and walked at the same pace as his daredevil friend, fallen leaves crunching underneath his orange crocs. The surroundings were quite mesmerizing, and the two found themselves looking to the trees and the dense areas of wood that crowded all around them (save for the manmade path they were on at the moment). The trees marked autumn and were turning beautiful shades of orange and red, and the birds that inhabited them made the scenery all the more fantastic. Blurs of amethyst, brown, and jade buzzed above the canopies and playfully weaved through each branch. Despite the dense tree-tops, oodles of sunlight shone through and touched the ground

"So… I guess no half pipe?" Gunther inquired after about five minutes of walking at the back of the group. Kick glanced at Gunther out of the corner of his eyes. Seeing the plump boy curiously looking at him, he sighed and clenched his fists that were in the pockets of his jumpsuit. Pausing, he tried to think of any possible ways to get the skateboard from his teacher, but all would result in him failing. Was one stunt really worth having to go to summer school and missing other future stunts that could drastically foresee this one?

"I guess I'll just have to tough this one out." He muttered and then lowered his eyes to the ground.

"What? Kick you… you can't just give up… you-"

"She took Ole' blue, and if I try to get it back then she'll fail me for this semester. Also, I have a test she's making me take at the end of this thing and if I don't know anything about the cave that'll also fail me. So I guess the only way is to just… go through with this." Kick kicked a small stone out of his way.

"This sucks. This was supposed to be a good trip." Gunther pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"It will be. There are many other alternatives to skateboarding on a half pipe. I could get a piece of rock or wood or… something."

"Don't even think about it, Buttowski." Mrs. Fitzpatrick shouted back to them. She apparently had heard their whole conversation. Not many people were talking as loudly as they were anyways, if talking at all. Kick inhaled deeply and continued looking forward with an angered expression and a frown that said "don't you DARE mess with me."

Kendall looked back toward Kick and Gunther and glared as they walked along. In all of her spare time, it wouldn't surprise anyone if she actually sat down and read a book about the art of intimidation. She whipped her head back around as some kids shouted and pointed at a clearing ahead. Finally, after about 15 minutes of walking the kids had reached the cave. Beautiful gems glittered, reflecting the light that the sun shown on them. They were plastered along the edge of the cave, marking the entrance, as well as the exit. Percepto cave, they were finally here.


	4. The cave

Many kids in the class stood around the edges and attempted prying the twinkling gems out of the walls. Rendering unsuccessful, the class clumped around the tour guide that had already been stationed in front of the cave. The tour guide blathered on about directions and things to follow, but Kick's attention was elsewhere.

Kick leaned on a post with the name of the cave on it, along with rules to follow. He took out his water and took a sip, although he knew it wouldn't help to make him calm. The tour guide finished his speech and went over to a barrel of miners hats and started to pass them out to each kid. He reached Kick and waited with the hat in his hand. Each of the other kids stared at him waiting as well.

"No." Kick's eyes narrowed and he glared at the guide.

The man shrugged and placed a hand on his hip. "Kiddo, ya' can't come in without a hat."

"Everyone's going to be wearing hats, so I'll see just fine and have my hat on." He took a hand from his pocket and knocked on his crash helmet. Nice and protected. He almost forgot he had a flashlight too, so there wasn't a reason to take off his helmet just to be able to see.

The man began to walk into the cave and started blathering on about the historical significance and such. Disinterested, Kick only wanted his skateboard. He crossed his arms and walked beside Gunther while they listened to the guide. Apparently, the cave was a single meeting place for none other than Lakota peoples during the Great Sioux War of 1876. The class had been learning about early American History and the site of the cave was less than nearby, but available. So they decided it would be beneficial to instruct them of it by showing it to them.

Kick went along and glared toward Mrs. Fitzpatrick, who had Ole blue stuffed under a smelly armpit. Looking around he spotted Kendall, attentive as usual while being taught something knew. Her Blonde hair finely smoothed down her back. He wouldn't be surprised if she spent years grooming it, it looked so nice. Next to her was Ronaldo, writing something down on a pad of paper. He ripped the sheet off the pad and slipped it to Kendall. From her reaction to it, he'd guess it was some sort of a sappy love letter. He gagged.

He hated Ronaldo with a burning intensity of something a little hotter than a thousand suns. Maybe a thousand suns with radical shades and cool skateboards that could Ollie like there was no tomorrow. But he didn't hate those because those are actually all-the-way awesome and not Ronaldo.

Kendall on the other hand; there was so much confusion between the two. He didn't like thinking about it too much because it was so hard to wrap his mind around. Uh, he thinks he lik-… no. No he hates Kendall, he thinks. No he knows, he thinks? Right? No, yes? What?!

"Augh!" He places his gloved hand over his eyes and rubs them. Best he starts paying attention; it might get his mind off of that. He looks up to everyone's eyes staring at him. That feeling of unwanted adrenaline rushes through him. Not the good kind when doing super-awesome stunts, the kind that makes you feel like everyone in the world is against you. He looks around and realizes that his disgruntled sound must've been loud enough to interrupt everyone. Blessed with the ability to lie horribly he sputters out,

"I was just thinking of how much the… war with the um, people, annoyed… me. Yeah." Mrs. Fitzpatrick looked over to him and gave him one of those "stares" that he was used to. He shrugged to her and she shook her head as means to say "Do not misbehave anymore."

Remembering that he still had to take the test at the end, he figured he should pay attention to what the guide was speaking of and pay attention on the rest of the trip. It would be hard but it's not like he's never paid attention to anything school related. Well he can't remember the last time he paid attention to anything school related but, that doesn't mean he can't do it.

Of course he can do it. Kick Buttowski can do anything, and then some.

* * *

><p><span>Ok obviously there was no meeting place for Lakota people and whatever during a war thing. That was very exaggerated and super-duper made up. Don't go putting that on your social studies tests... _<span>

And sorry guys...

I'm just saying guys, there's no reason for my long hiatus.

I just couldn't write anything … not like I didn't know what to write it just… wouldn't come.

I was too lazy so… I apologize for the long amount of time I didn't upload the next chapter. I'll try not to do it again ok, but no promises… hopefully if I do it again, it won't be as long as I did it before.

But yeah, thanks for reading you guys if you actually stuck with this story. :P


	5. Whirlpool

The group traversed further into the dark cave. Their helmets sure were proving useful, especially twinkling off all of the gems and illuminating the place even further.

Kick kept listening to the guide, which was proving to be an incredible feat. He was going on about different formations in the stones of the walls and explained how they were made. The guy then said the middle layer of the stone, if chipped off and sparked with the bottom layer, could start a fire. Who even cared about this stuff anyways? It's not like this is useful to anyone.

He picked up two rocks lying on the ground and gave the class a museful look. Then he scraped them together and created a spark receiving a gasp from the rest of the group. Kick just glared, he already knew survival 101, if this was what the test is about… he'd surely pass.

They then proceeded along, and Kick hadn't noticed but Gunther had walked ahead to talk to Jackie. "Everyone, watch your step here. These bridges are reinforced, and the rails are too, but we don't want anyone getting a wet shoe!" A small handful of people pointed out that he had made a rhyme, like it was impressive or something. Kick rolled his eyes and just walked over the bridge. He looked down into the small stream flowing into a crack in the side of the narrow path. He stopped and put his hands on the steel railing and gazed in. Noticing the coins and spare change people had thrown into it, he took out a penny from his jumpsuit pocket. _I wish… _His head wandered off to something else other than his skateboard. _Damn. Oh well._ He flicked the penny into the water and watched it slowly fall, but… it didn't touch the bottom of the stream. The other coins were on the bottom but his hadn't sunk yet.

The penny started slowly moving with the current and got stuck on the crack in the wall. He narrowed his eyes with confusion and leaned over the rail to try and get a better look at what was in the crack. The water between the railing and his hand provided no friction, and started falling over the rail. "Aagh!-"

Two hands grabbed his collar and hoisted him back over the railing. He sighed away the almost bad experience. "Thanks Gunt-," He turned around and saw it had been Kendall to help him up.

"You should learn to be more careful." She said with her head held high and her arms crossed. The most annoying thing in the world was her "as-a-matter-of-fact" voice. "-and you're welcome." He glared and wanted to retaliate with an insult, but he couldn't. He just turned and started walking with the group again.

Kendall walked beside him like she didn't care that he was there. "So, what did you wish for?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. He inhaled fire and came up with a more than obviously sarcastic answer,

"A sombrero." Kendall pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. She didn't look at him but he saw it out of the corner of his eyes.

"That's fine. I know you don't want to talk to me." She quickened her pace and separated from his side. His eyebrows scrunched closer together, unseen under his helmet. He looked down and continued walking. Why did that make him sad? He looked up and Kendall hadn't walked too far ahead. He looked for Ronaldo and didn't see him, and then he thought about the thousands of suns with cool shades and skateboards. He let the trepidation of walking with Kendall fall away.

"Kendall." She kept walking but turned over her shoulder to look at him. He had most expected a glare or something but she looked… nice. That made him nervous. Crap… what? He'd never been not able to say anything before… He gathered some air to try and loosen that feeling. "I don't mind if you walk with me." God that sounded terrible coming from his mouth. He betted that she would just roll her eyes and turn back around, or glare, something Kendall-ish.

She slowed down her pace for him to catch up with her, and she just kept silent. _This is extreme; extremely weird. _He kept silent as well and they just walked. After a few minutes he still was wondering why Ronaldo wasn't walking with her. He looked around and still didn't see him in the group. "Where's Ronaldo?" She smiled and then started giggling. She looked at Kick and started laughing more. He looked at her confused, and she was really actually kind of pr-

"Wow, that's a coincidence that he's wearing a red and white horizontally-striped shirt today." He then realized the joke and smirked at it. "He's walking with the guide, kind of kissing up to him about all of the things he knows. It's annoying."

"So he just left you to walk on your own?" She sighed and looked down.

"Yeah… I um, told him not to talk to me anymore." Kick opened his mouth to ask but she cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it, please." He stared back ahead, pondering over the couple.

The group had stopped and they were standing at the back by each other. They were in a small cave area with a light blue pool of water. A waterfall sparkled brilliantly with the gems around the walls. "Wow this is beautiful." Kendall whispered.

"Yeah," Kick agreed, "This is pretty awesome." There weren't any railings in here.

"Now kids, this room is dangerous!" He pointed to a sign at the edge of the pool that said "Danger! Do not come within 5 feet of the pool! Advertencia! No vengan dentro 5 pies de estanque!" He made everyone step back a little before explaining the significance of the cave. Kick wasn't paying attention though; he had a lot of things on his mind right now. He was looking up at the waterfall and thinking.

"You're not normally a tranquil guy. What's on your mind, Clarence?" Kendall asked. He looked at her and shrugged.

"…Don't know." Kendall looked up at the waterfall too.

The tour guide finished his speech and the group started walking into another part of the place. Kick walked over past the 5 feet marker and looked into the pool of water. "Kick come on… they're leaving."

"Hold on just a sec… There's something in the water." Kendall rolled her eyes, but she came over and looked in. Kick pointed at something twinkling in the water.

"That's probably just a gem, now let's go."

"No wait, really… _look._" The constant whirlpool wasn't helping with seeing into it. Kendall saw what he meant and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, so somebody dropped their watch in the pool." They were both still leaning over and looking at the watch. Kick took another step and "AURCK!" Kicks foot slipped on the wet rocks; in the debacle he had accidentally grabbed Kendall's arm as sort of a reflex. They both fell into the water and instantly got caught in the current of the whirlpool. Kick's head came above the water and he saw Kendall's had too.

"KENDALL!" He tried to swim against the whirlpool but it was too strong.

"KICK WHAT DO WE DO?! GET US OUT OF HERE!" There wasn't any rope or anything for them to latch on to. They just kept swirling and swirling, the process was so fast. Kendall was about to yell for help but her head got caught underwater. The whirlpool brought them closer together and they both took final gasps of air before they were whisked under and into the center of the whirlpool.


	6. Waterpark

Current brushed them under and into the darkness of the pool they went. Neither could see clear enough under the water. The fuzz created bubbles that wished past their faces and clouded the water. What little light that entered the underwater tunnel, reflected off the few gems scatter along and made the water look even more blinding. They both summersaulted in the water a couple of times before the tunnel bottom thinned out into more of a slide. There was a thin area to breathe now and the bottom of the tunnel was slippery and smooth.

As soon as the tunnel thinned out into the slide, Kick breathed in as much air as he could. He looked ahead to see if Kendall had come up yet and didn't see her. Coughing, he began to look for something he could surf on. "KENDALL?" Since there were a lot of twists and turns, maybe she might just be ahead of him.

He continued to twist and turn and now he could not see anything at all. There was no light in this part of the tunnel and all he could do was hope there wasn't an abrupt fall; that would just be plainly unfortunate. Kick caught a big breath and, again, tried "KENDALL?"

"KICK!?" From the sound of her voice he could only assume she was further ahead of him. Her voice was obviously distressed and it echoed off the walls. "CLARENCE I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! HELP ME! I CAN'T STOP." He squinted his eyes through the dark as he kept sliding. Any other time, he'd be enjoying this… so what was the issue now? He felt trepidation, obviously in the physical sense of course, but also emotionally. He could handle himself, but why was he feeling like this then?

"KENDALL, ARE YOU OKAY?" The water started thinning out and splashing up onto his face. He was beginning to see the walls and the water of the tunnel, and the air began to smell fresher, and more fragrant.

"KICK! I CAN'T STOP THERE'S AN OPENING AHEAD OF ME AND IT LOOKS LIKE THERE'S A DROP!" He narrowed his eyes and balled his fist around whatever he had been holding. Spoke too soon about that abrupt fall, eh? He never read the books but this is definitely one of the things that could have been written in the series of circumstantially unfortunate events.

"PRETEND WE'RE AT A WATERPARK! ENJOY THE RIDE! KEEP BOTH HANDS INSIDE TH-"

"SHUT UP! KICK I'M TO IT I- AUHHH" Her voice faded out as he came around the turn. He saw the light she was talking about and it became ferociously closer. He braced himself and enjoyed the ride.

He flew out of the opening and began to fall, about 17 feet down into a small lake. He breathed and made contact with the surface of the water.

He opened his eyes and looked around. A few bubbles escaped from between his lips.

He noticed he was holding on very tightly to something and looked down at it through the water. The water blurred his vision but it was something shiny. He put it in his pocket and began to swim toward the surface. More air escaped from his nose and mouth as he swam toward the surface.

He met the surface and breathed in as much air as he could. Coughing he wiped the water out of his eyes and looked around.

"Clarence, grab this." Kendall extended a fallen branch out to him and he hugged it. She tugged him in and he tiredly walked onto the grass. He sat and then laid down to rest. "Where are we?"

"I don't even have to look around to tell you I don't know. Miles away I bet." He sat up and did take a look around. There was Kendall sitting next to him looking way more scared than she sounded. Wet and confused, and she still had her backpack on. She then put on an angry face and looked at him with disdain.

"You got us into this! If you had of followed the rules we wouldn't be in this mess!" He just stared at her with his head resting on both hands behind it. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"I guess you're right." She narrowed her eyes, and her mouth opened a little in a shocked expression. That was too weird for her, maybe she just needed to lay down for a while.

They both lay down and slowly drifted off into a nap. They both knew that was incredibly stupid so instead they found out that around the pool and along the wall of the pool, there was a small cave. Good enough to rest in. They settled in it and Kendall put her pack down. She grabbed a blanket out of it and covered up with it, and then used her backpack for a pillow.

They both then, for real this time, lay down and slowly drifted off into a not-inconveniently-placed nap.

* * *

><p><span>Please review y'all…. I need some feedback. The more reviews, the less time between updates.<span>

~Guest~ its 4 ½ miles to walk back to the cave entrance, if they could even figure out their way back. That tunnel went through the mountain and out to the pond. Now they are at the edge of the mountain and at the edge of some woods. They're completely lost.


	7. Where are we?

Opening his eyes, Kicked blinked tiredly and looked around. Kendall was still napping, and he heard the whoosh of the waterfall right outside the cave. From the looks of outside, it was around noon. If they wanted to find any way of getting back, they better start now.

He looked over to Kendall, she had a stuffed Einstein plush tucked under her arm. How predictable. Kick placed his gloved hand on Kendall's shoulder and started shaking her. She made a tired groan and rolled over. Deciding that pushing her wasn't going to work, he resulted to yelling.

"KENDALL. GET UP." She looked up at him through squinted eyes and sighed.

"What's the rush?"

"We have to leave now if we're ever going to get back." He grabbed her backpack along with his and made for the exit of the cave. She followed him out, and they both looked around at their surroundings.

"Wow, this doesn't look anywhere near where we were… and, I can hold my own stuff!" With that, she snatched her backpack out of his hands and put it on her back with a "humph!"

"We might as well just start through the forest." Kendall looked toward the sky and began to take something out of her backpack. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out my compass. We went toward the east while traveling here… so I think if we head west, we will get closer to home."

"Kendall… that was a three hour bus drive." She looked at the compass she had just pulled out and held it in front of her. She waited until it pointed west and made for the entrance of a very large forest. Kick rolled his eyes, but followed anyways.

A good fifteen minutes pass; walking in silence and observing the nature that surrounded them from all directions. They had found a pack of squirrels earlier, but they scurried off. Kendall had started to look tired, but Kick had yet to break a sweat. The sky was getting darker and darker the further along they went, and they both had yet to say a word to eachother. Both climbing over a fallen tree, Kendall winced. She bent down and grabbed her knee.

"Clarence, don't you dare go on without me!" Looking back at Kendall, he made to ignore her and continue along, doing the opposite of what she demanded. "Clarence!" He turned around and made his way back to her and knelt down to look at her knee.

"What is it?"

"I don't know what I did, it just hurts. It hurts to put weight on it. I might have twisted it wrong when we climbed over the log." He looked at it for a few moments, and then looked up at the sky.

"We need to find camp."

* * *

><p>No inspiration.<p> 


End file.
